


Giggles and Secrets

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Halloween, I forgot how to tag lol, M/M, Sleepovers, Songfic, They can't stop laughing, Until they start telling secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: After Halloween in 1984, Mike and Will have a sleepover. Mike and Will + Sugar + Staying up until 2 AM = Some things are said that they typically wouldn't have the bravery to say.(Songfic inspired by Sweet Tooth by Cavetown)
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Giggles and Secrets

The pitch black basement was nothing but quiet. Two boys were wide awake, talking about the randomest stuff that seemed perfectly logical at 2 AM.

“We should go to bed.”

“But I’m not  _ tired _ !” came Mike’s whiny voice.

“That’s because you ate too much sugar, dummy. You’re gonna be up all night.”

“Hey Will.”

“What?”

“Happy Halloween.” Mike burst into giggles and Will followed soon after. It took a minute to pull themselves together, and Will had to bite his lip to make sure he didn’t start laughing again.

“Halloween was  _ yesterday _ , technically. It’s like, after midnight.” He couldn’t see a clock, but that seemed accurate.

“Oh shit, we have school tomorrow, don’t we?”

“Pfft. Yeah.”

“Ughhhhh,” Mike groaned, flopping audibly onto the couch. “We  _ really _ need to go to bed.”

“That’s what I  _ said _ !” Will couldn’t stop himself from giggling. Mike started laughing, too, and the laughing went on for a solid three minutes before Will was able to pull himself together. “Okay, okay. Let’s just try to talk about… serious stuff. So we get tired, and stop  _ laughing _ .”

“This sleepover was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe. But for now, let’s just try to get some sleep.”

“So, what are we doing? Sleeping or talking about ‘serious stuff’?”

Will started laughing again and so did Mike. He tried to pull himself together as quickly as possible, but Mike was still in a fit of giggles. “Mike!”

“You-” he giggled, “You started it.” Will’s face split into an amused smile.

“Yeah, whatever. Just try to stop by the time we have to wake up tomorrow.”

“You mean  _ today _ ?” Will bit his lip to hold back laughter. Mike didn’t hold back at all, laughing loudly until he started hiccupping.

“No, not hiccups.” Mike groaned.  _ Hiccup. _ “I guess we can stop laughing.”

“We’ll see if that’s possible.”  _ Hiccup. _

Silence settled in the room, broken by hiccups every few seconds. Will was settling comfortable into his sleeping bag and finally starting to feel tired, when Mike’s voice made him snap awake.

“Wanna know a secret?”

Silence. Where was this going? “Um, sure.”

“I didn’t actually  _ like _ -like Eleven.”

“What?” Will sat up again, curious and confused. “I thought you kissed her?”

“I did, once. It was…  _ nice _ , I guess. But if I liked her… I don’t think I do anymore. If I ever did at all.”

“Oh.” Will felt relieved, and also guilty for ever feeling jealous of El.

“Yeah. Lucas and Dustin are convinced I’m in love with her or something, and I don’t know how to tell them that I’m not.”

Will was lost in his thoughts, so it took a second to realize he was supposed to say something there. “Yeah…”

“What the hell am I even saying? She’s gone. I think.”

“But you still see her,” Will finished for him, remembering their conversation from earlier that day.  _ Yesterday _ technically.

“Yeah. I still see her. And I miss her, I miss her a  _ lot, _ just… not like that.”

Silence again. Will was thinking about something, something  _ really stupid _ that he for some reason wanted to do. Because hey, Mike just told him a secret, so wasn’t it his turn?

“Can I tell you a secret?” his mouth said before his brain could stop him.

“Sure.”

Will opened his mouth to speak but froze in panic. “I…”

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Will tried to find the courage to say it, but there was none to be found. So, he just decided to rip the bandaid off. “I like you,” he mumbled, hoping Mike’s ears had suddenly stopped working.

There was a tense silence.

Will’s tired brain for some reason thought it was a good idea to say, “You’re supposed to say it back.”

A couple seconds. “It back.” Will burst into giggling, and so did Mike.

The laughter died down. “Hey, your hiccups are gone,” Will noticed.

“Yeah…” the tense silence returned. “Will.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean that… as just friends?”

Will considered his words carefully. Should he be honest, or take the easy way out and lie? Somehow, 2 AM sugar filled Will logic won over actual logic, and Will said, “No.” After a second of hesitation he added, “More than friends.”

Will waited for a response, preparing himself for rejection, but Mike didn’t say anything. There were a few minutes of silence.

“Mike?” Will asked. Probably a stupid idea, but he couldn’t handle the fear and anticipation much longer.

“I’m just… thinking.”

That vague answer didn’t make Will feel any better, but he forced himself to be patient and just said, “Oh, okay.” He sat in more silence, fidgeting with the zipper of his sleeping bag.

Mike’s answer came suddenly. “I never realized it until now, but… I think I like you, too.”

Will froze in shock.

“You do?”

“I-I think so, but there was El, and I don’t know, and it’s  _ complicated _ … and I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Will paused before saying, “Sorry for saying that in the first place, it was a stupid idea to-”

“Will.”

Will tried to calm his nerves. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you told me.”

“O-Oh.” Will exhaled as some of the nerves left his body. “Then… cool.”

“I just need some time to think. But no matter what happens… We’re in it together, alright?” It was like Mike could read Will’s thoughts and see Will’s terror at losing Mike as a friend. And while the words didn’t fully convince Will in that moment, he tried to believe everything would be okay. Because, hey, maybe it would.

“Yeah. Crazy together, right?” When Mike didn’t respond he wondered if he’d forgotten about that conversation, but soon his reply came. And Will could tell from the sound of his voice that Mike was smiling.

“Crazy together.”

Somehow they fell back into easy conversation, and shockingly, they fell asleep. When they woke up, Will had a stomach ache and was tired out of his mind, but he felt a bit more reassured that things would be okay. Of course there was the Shadow Monster and the Upside Down, but at least he had Mike by his side. They’d get through it together.

After all, they were going crazy together, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Talk to me on tumblr, strangerthingsiscool ! Request prompts! Or just talk! <3


End file.
